wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Age of Legends
Social Order question The section entitled Social Order ends with this phrase: ::...and no one starved or was made over. Forgive me for being a bumpkin of a backwater American, but what does 'or made over' mean? My initial instinct is to assume that it means "remodeled" but that doesn't fit the context. Can anyone help?--Pedantic 18:57, 8 February 2008 (UTC) (P.S. I note that most contributors' names in the four-tilde signature are blue, but mine is red. That usually means that an entry needs to be made someplace. Can someone direct me to the instructions that tell me how to make this happen?) :a red link means that it is a link to a page in this wiki that doesn't exist, a blue link means it is a link to an existing or external page. Thus the reason your name (and mine for that mater) are red is because neither of us has created a personal page. Some of the other editors use their personal page to do thinks like link to a bunch of random stuff they noticed as they read through the books and want to make a page for later. Personally I don't have anything in particular to put on my own page, and I would imagine yours is the same. In other words, don't worry about it. --Melriken 23:59, 8 February 2008 (UTC) : re: "made over", I'm curious too --Gherald 03:15, 9 February 2008 (UTC) 'Second' Age I've never seen the Age of Legends refered to as the second age before. The calendar system I'm more familar with is that the third age is the about 1,000 years from end of the War of a Hundred Years to the Last Battle, the second age is the 1,000 years from the end of the Trolloc Wars to the War of a Hundred Years, the first age was from the Breaking to the Trolloc Wars, and the the seventh age that immediately preceeded the Breaking is the Age of Legends. The Age of Legends was never called the second age in any official source afaik (correct me if I'm wrong) so wouldn't it be better to just call this 'the Age of Legends' and not 'the second age' at all? You avoid the dispute, then. -- 19:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) , Chapter 3}} :And since the current age is known as the Third Age (see the first chapter of books 1-13), and the BWB was "published" during the Third Age and the Age of Legends came before the Third Age, it seems logical to call it the Second Age. The three "ages" I get from your comment seems to be the three Calendar systems used since the Breaking: After the Breaking (AB), used from the Breaking to the Trolloc Wars; The Free Years (FY), used from the Trolloc Wars to the end of the War of a Hundred Years; and the New Era (NE) used from the end of the War of a Hundred Years to the present. . ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::While tAoL preceded the third age, it's not clear whether it ''immediately preceded the third age or not. And, yeah, I think the calendar systems are meant to roughly correspond to the different ages - between each was some cataclysm that forever change the world and all that. So... That's my thoughts on that, anyway. Thanks for your response =). -- 12:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC)